hunterbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Family Farm
Overview The Family Farm is used to produce resources that are used in constructing buildings in the Clan Scene. Acquiring a Family Farm The Family Patriarch must speak with Farm Administrator Sisera and accept the quest BLANK. How to Produce Resources At each level the Family acquires workers. By speaking with Farm Administrator Sisera you can train these workers by spending Overall Family Contribution in one of the three gathering types: *Minerals *Insects *Plants All workers can be trained in multiple skills. You can also rename workers to better define what they do. Below are the costs for training the workers: | |} Once you have workers setup you can select the option to Produce Family Resources from Sisera. At this menu you can select the type of resource and level you wish to produce. Each Level outputs different amounts of the resource, takes different amounts of time, and requires a worker with that level of skill in order to work the resource. Once the resource has been chosen then the worker or workers can be chosen to produce that resource. | |} Family Farm Problems A Family Farm Event will be generated almost every 2 hours. There will be a system message to inform the whole Family that this event is going on. One of the resources being cultivated will be selected at random and attacked by Erlani. Family members can quickly go to the scene from the Family Farm menu under the Family options by selecting the option to Clean. Once inside it is up to the Family Members to defeat the Erlani attacking the workers. Each Family member can carve one Family Imprint from each of the Erlani that grants Family Contribution. If the event has not been dealt with after one hour, the event will end and the overall production of the resource will be reduced. Property Escort In order to build in the Clan Scene a Family will have to escort the resources to the area. The Family Patriarch or Vice Patriarch can select the option to Issue resources from the Family Farm menu. Once they have chosen to issue the resources they can select how many resources to send. After the final okay the escort will start. During the escort, the escorting Family will have to protect several Mammoths carrying their resources. The scene will last a total of 30 minutes and other Hunters from rival Clans and Families can intrude into the scene to attempt to kill the Mammoths and steal the resources. If the Family fails to protect their Mammoths, they will lose up to 80% of the total amount of resources sent. Stealing Resources Family members view the Families and select a Family they intend on plundering resources from through Farm Administrator Sisera. If the target Family hasn’t collected their mature resources, a Hunter can enter the Farm instance and use a Summoning Flute, an item purchased from the Clan Shop, to summon a Mammoth to steal resources. The target Family will be notified and can enter into the instance to defend their resources. The target Family can not be collect their mature resources until the intruders have been defeated. The second method of stealing resources from other Families is during the Property Escort of resources to the Clan Scene. Hunters can talk to Sisera to view the lists of escorts that are currently in progress and intrude them. Hunters can only intrude into Escorts that are not part of their Clan or Family. Once inside the Hunter must get past the defenders and kill the defenders Mammoths in the scene. If successful the Hunter can claim up to 80% of the resources that were being transported for their Clan. See Also *Family *Clan Scene Category:Family